RuPaul's Paper Race
O RuPaul's Paper Race é uma competição do Facebook criada após o Paper Orkut. ''Planejando trazer a competição de volta, em 2014 Herbertt Cabral, Ally Lavire, Igor Icael, Raymundo Rocha e Sophie Rancic decidiram recomeçar o Paper em um grupo do Facebook. Com a divulgação e organização da página All RuPaul, a competição inicialmente foi chamada de All RuPaul's Paper Race. Com o tempo, Herbertt Cabral ficou à frente da organização e criou a personagem Ruzy Q para comandar a competição. Ally, Igor e Raymundo decidiram julgar, enquanto Sophie decidiu competir. O Paper, com mais de 50 episódios e 50 participantes, tem atualmente seis temporadas (sendo uma não-tradicional), além de outros eventos no grupo do Facebook. '''Jurados' :█ A jurada fez parte do painel principal. :█ A jurada participou de um episódio ou mais mas não fez parte do painel principal. :█ A jurada esteve ausente nessa temporada. Formato * Seleção Todo início de temporada, Ruzy Q e os jurados escolhidos abrem as audições no grupo, e todas as pretendentes mandam um desenho e respondem um formulário para serem avaliadas, e quem sabe, entrarem para a competição. Nas três primeiras temporadas, as queens só descobriram que foram selecionadas na Premiere Party, porém a partir do All Stars, após selecionadas, em sigilo as queens são contatadas e recebem uma lista de temas de Lipsyncs e Runways para adiantarem os desenhos. * Início da Temporada Após contatadas, as competidoras guardam segredo por mais ou menos um mês. Enquanto isso, aos poucos informações são liberadas no grupo como por exemplo o tema da temporada, os jurados, etc. Depois, chega o grande momento de divulgação das "fotos promocionais", revelando quais foram as queens escolhidas para a temporada. Com a data revelada, na véspera da estreia acontece uma Premiere Party em que todos do grupo são convidados à desenharem looks para o Red Carpet. * WorkRoom É o espaço em que as queens entram pela primeira vez na competição, onde interagem e também são informadas dos mini-desafios e desafios da semana. * Confessionário Espaço para as queens da temporada falarem livremente o que quiserem, como expectativas, o que estão sentindo, etc. * Comentários da Audiência Em todos os episódios da competição, um tópico de comentários é criado especialmente para a semana, para que assim qualquer pessoa do grupo possa comentar sobre o mini-desafio, desafio, runway, ou sobre o que quiser. Além do tópico de comentários, a cada episódio também são criados tópicos explicando o mini-desafio e o desafio principal da semana. * Mini-Desafio Após cada Runway, Ruzy Q, na Workroom, anuncia o mini-desafio da semana. O mini-desafio geralmente envolve criação de produtos, personalização, descoberta de algo, etc. Há geralmente dois mini-desafios fixos no Paper: o Reading Is Fundamental, em que as queens precisam gongar suas adversárias em reads engraçados e inteligentes, e o dos Puppets, em que cada uma precisa desenhar um fantoche de uma de suas adversárias e imitá-la. Os mini-desafios só são necessários em episódios que ofereçam algum tipo de vantagem para a ganhadora, como por exemplo divisão de temas, divisão de grupos, uma dica especial dos jurados, etc. * Desafio Principal Os desafios do Paper são anunciados na Workroom logo após o anúncio da vencedora do mini-desafio (em semanas sem mini-desafios, Ruzy Q anuncia o desafio principal após a Runway), e neles, as queens são testadas de diversas formas: criação de looks, comédia, trabalho em grupo, e acima de tudo: criatividade. Os desafios podem ser individuais e em grupo, e eles são cruciais para a classificação de cada competidora na temporada. Os desafios fixos do Paper são: Desafio da Premiere, que assim como no Drag Race, são voltados para criação de looks originais temáticos; Crossover, em que as queens são desafiadas a fundirem dois personagens diferentes em um look original, Snatch Game, que assim como no Drag Race, as competidoras com muita comédia devem completar frases personificando alguma celebridade; Makeover, em que cada uma recebe alguma pessoa para transformá-la em drag, devendo assim desenhá-la com a sua queen (a semelhança é um grande ponto nesse desafio) e o Ball, clássico desafio em que as queens, com temas divididos com base no tema do Ball, devem criar entre 3 e 4 looks originais de categorias diferentes e assim surpreender os jurados. * Runway Geralmente aos domingos, é o dia mais importante da semana na competição. Em alguns episódios, como no da Premiere, no Makeover e no Ball, o desafio principal já é a própria runway, mas em outros, elas recebem temas para desenharem looks independentes do desafio principal. Após o desfile e a apresentação do desafio principal, as queens são julgadas pelos jurados fixos e convidados, e após a deliberação dos mesmos, é declarada a vencedora do episódio, e também o Bottom 2, que segue para o Lipsync. * Untucked Nas Runways, as queens liberadas são mandadas para o tópico de Untucked para conversarem, desabafarem, etc. Geralmente o Untucked é usado enquanto os jurados estão deliberando. * Lipsync Além do desafio principal e do tema da runway, as queens também recebem uma música, para que com base nela, façam um look original. O look será realmente usado apenas se a competidora for uma das piores da semana, e é esse look o responsável pela eliminação. Porém, se a queen for para o Lipsync e não apresentar o look, é eliminada diretamente, sendo considerada desistente. Por isso, é recomendável que todas tenham look de lipsync. World of Paper A World of Paper é o nome fictício dado ao grupo de organizadores da competição, geralmente Herbertt Cabral, Ally Lavire, Ira D'Essance, e os atuais jurados. O grupo, além do Paper em si, também possui alguns "after-shows". Fashion Paper Ruview No Paper Fashion Ruview, duas integrantes do grupo avaliam os looks usados na Runway de cada episódio, e dão um TOOT como aprovação, BOOT como reprovação e TOOT DOURADO em caso de maior aprovação. O Top Toot of the Week representa o melhor look na opinião das avaliadoras, e o Trend Alert algo em comum na maioria dos looks do episódio. Integrantes :█ A integrante fez parte da formação principal. :█ A integrante participou de um ou mais episódios mas não fez parte da formação principal. :█ A integrante esteve ausente nessa temporada. Season 1 do FPR - Season 3 ''' '''Season 2 do FPR - All Stars 1 Bônus - Fast Episode da Season 4 Season 3 do FPR - Season 4 Bônus - DragCon 2016 Season 4 do FPR - Season 5 Season 5 do FPR - All Stars 2 Whatcha Packin' com Ally Lavire No Whatcha Packin', a apresentadora Ally Lavire entrevista a queen eliminada da competição. A entrevistada também divulga looks não-utilizados durante seu período no Paper. Season 1 - All Stars 1 Season 2 - Season 4 Season 3 - Season 5 MadeView com Made IN Line Season 1 - Season 5 Season 2 - All Stars 2 Na Cama com Sartana Após o anúncio do cancelamento de Whatcha Packin' com Ally Lavire, Na Cama com Sartana entrou no lugar, o quadro utiliza a mesma fórmula do anterior, entrevista com a eliminada da semana e a divulgação de seus looks inutilizados. Season 1 - All Stars 2 Transformations with Toxic Fleur No Transformations, as queens convidadas montavam criativamente a apresentadora Toxic Fleur, porém até hoje o programa só teve dois episódios.